


Prædatio

by Miaschyx



Series: Krii7y Haven Writing [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bratting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, horny interrupts Mario Kart, i made this purely to turn on my friends :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaschyx/pseuds/Miaschyx
Summary: “Last I checked, that’s nothisfuckingbite mark.”Jaren chuckles and retorts coyly, “How can you tell?”A bone-rattling growl spills forth as John wraps his fingers around the back of his omega’s neck, squeezing on either side. A keen escapes his mate as he struggles to push his head back and bare his throat.“Cause I remember you bouncing on my dick and begging for me to knot and bite you like the filthy fucking slut you are.”
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/Jaren | SMii7Y
Series: Krii7y Haven Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187012
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112
Collections: Krii7y Haven Writing





	Prædatio

**Author's Note:**

> _Lie down, baby, arch your back now  
>  Maybe you can help me get what I want  
> Curve your little spine and tell me that you're mine  
> It's all about the game and what you flaunt_
> 
> * * *
> 
> i actually wrote this a while ago, and then i refined it for posting weeeeee

It’s a game. Of course it’s a game, it’s _Jaren._ He _loves_ to tease and fuck around, both in game and in real life.

But seeing his mate leaning up against another alpha and getting his scent all over him is _definitely_ grabbing John’s attention. And not in the good way. He’s not angry, no; Tyler is a trusted friend and he _knows_ neither of them would betray or hurt him like that with malice. He’s not upset or rejected; he knows how much his omega loves him, how much he adores him and cares for him. But, fuck, he’s jealous, he’s jealous to hell and back, so much so he can’t focus on the game he’s supposed to be playing.

After the fifth time he falls off the map, John gives up trying, instead turning around and driving backwards. He slams into his friends as they try to drive past him. The sound of Tyler’s shouting reaches his ears, but all he can concentrate on is the little giggles from Jaren, the small chuckles. His eyes always find themselves drawn back to his mate.

And when John finally catches his gaze, finally sees Jaren lighting up… his omega has the _audacity_ to rub his cheek over Tyler, marking him with his scent.

The growl that bubbles in John’s chest finds itself smothered before Anthony can hear from beside him, his nose buried in his phone.

The moment the race is over, John sets his controller aside and jumps to his feet. “Smit, c’mere, show ya somethin’,” he says, struggling to keep his voice neutral. He must fail miserably, judging by the looks he receives for his words. Jaren grows sheepish. He moves quickly, stepping over Scotty’s legs and following John as his mate leads him into the kitchen.

John waves him closer and keeps his mouth shut. Jaren knows he’s in trouble, can see it in the tenseness of John’s jaw. A spark of excitement bubbles up within him.

The moment he steps close enough, John grabs him by the shoulder and shoves him face-first against the fridge, pinning him there with a hand pressing at his spine. Jaren’s startled noise fades at his alpha’s presence behind, body against his back, fiery breath rushing past his ear. “Just what do you think you were pullin’ in there, huh?” John mutters. “Gettin’ all touchy-feely with Tyler and shit.”

“Haven’t seen him in ages,” Jaren reasons, palms pressed against the fridge. “Just bein’ friendly is all.”

“Yeah, sure, _friendly,_ ” John scoffs. He reaches up to tug at Jaren’s shirt collar. “Last I checked, that’s not _his_ fucking _bite mark._ ”

Jaren chuckles and retorts coyly, “How can you tell?”

A bone-rattling growl spills forth as John wraps his fingers around the back of his omega’s neck, squeezing on either side. A keen escapes his mate as he struggles to push his head back and bare his throat.

“Because I remember you bouncing on my dick and begging for me to knot and bite you like the filthy fucking slut you are.” Jaren whimpers at his words, shifting on his feet, trapped between his alpha and the fridge. John presses up closer behind him, pushing his hips against Jaren’s, revealing his interest hidden within denim jeans. “You thinkin’ about jumping in Tyler’s lap? Get him to fuck you and give you his knot? Want to be his little bitch?” Jaren shivers but says nothing more than a faint whimper. “He’d fuck you so well you’d be _crying_ for him to stop, but he’ll never be enough. We both know you’d _never_ be satisfied unless it was _my_ cock driving into your dripping hole.”

Jaren gasps at him, unable to say or do anything in response other than shift his hips. John feels him pushing back against him, _grinding_ on him, a whine caught in Jaren’s breath. He can’t help but chuckle and squeeze his fingers tighter around his nape.

“Look at you, desperate little omega,” the alpha purrs, “already so eager to have my cock inside your ass. Even with our friends in the other room. Even whilst you’re in someone else’s kitchen.” John slides his free hand down Jaren’s side as he leans in closer. His lips pull back into a snarl. “You’re covered in Tyler’s fucking scent. What kind of omega allows an alpha that isn’t their mate to scent them, huh?” John nips at his ear in reprimand. “If you wanna get banged, you shoulda just said so; I would’ve bent you over the fucking couch and knotted you. They’d’ve watched in awe of how fucking _desperate_ you are to be filled and used like the dirty bitch you pretend you aren’t.”

“ _Alpha,_ ” Jaren breathes, breath fogging up the metal of the fridge door. John’s fingers toy with his belt loops, playing with them, dragging them down inch by inch just to watch his omega squirm with impatience. John’s shown patience the entire fucking night; watching other alphas swarm his mate and then being made to sit back and wait as Jaren practically sat in Tyler’s lap whilst they played Mario Kart.

John steps back, withdrawing.

A few seconds pass before Jaren composes himself, turning around to blink at John with blown pupils. He licks his lips and swallows, cheeks tinged red. A smile spreads across his face as he takes in his alpha’s desirous stare.

“Bend over the counter,” John instructs, pointing at the kitchen island.

He’s answered by a scoff and a roll of Jaren’s eyes. “Yeah, sure, why should I?”

“Because I fuckin’ said so,” he retorts. He’s not in the mood for backtalk. John knows _exactly_ what his omega’s planning on saying before the words leave his mouth.

“Make me, pussy.”

“I don’t think you wanna do that,” John warns, leering.

Jaren’s smile turns into a smirk, chin tilting back, challenging him.

“Or what, huh? How you gonna _make_ me do what you want?”

A moment passes in which John gauges his mate, checking him over, thinking. He knows what Jaren’s asking for, the omega’s eyes glimmering with mischief and amusement. As a test, John puts a hint of a command in his voice when he mutters, **“Jaren.”**

Lips twitch with excitement.

His mate’s body perks up.

Jaren turns his head to the side and mumbles, “You wouldn’t…”

It’s the _exact_ response John was expecting.

Grin as sharp as a wolf’s, the alpha commands, **“Bend over the counter and stick your ass out.”**

The whine that slides out of Jaren has him struggling to keep his instincts in check. He watches like a hawk as his mate steps towards the kitchen island, pheromones rushing forth in a cloud of intoxicating sweetness. There’s not a doubt in his mind that his omega desires domination, for John to just _take him._

Hungry eyes rake across Jaren’s form, chest against marble and hips tilted back. When their eyes lock, Jaren sets his chin on his bicep and asks, “This good enough for you?”

John ponders his question for all of two seconds.

“No.”

Fingers latch onto the back of Jaren’s neck, shoving him flatter against the countertop. He’s answered by a faint squeak, feet shuffling, and knees bumping against the drawers.

Jaren goes still at the warm presence behind him, lifting his ass and attempting to push back against his alpha. The grip on his nape tightens, dragging another keen from his lips.

“My eager little whore, wanting to be filled and knotted where anyone can see,” he taunts. Jaren whines at him, struggling to look over his shoulder at John. The rich, sweet aroma of arousal fills the air, only growing stronger and stronger the longer he goes without a knot inside of him. The alpha within John can’t resist, not at all, not for a moment longer. He wastes no time in tugging Jaren’s jeans and boxers down around his legs, staring at his ass. Slick dribbles out of him, beginning to trail down his inner thighs as the omega’s noises grow louder, whimpering and trying to arch his back for him. John growls low with arousal. “What a good bitch,” he mumbles, “wanna get fucked and bred.”

“Please,” he whines. John sees the way his hole tightens around nothing, squeezing more saccharine fluid out of himself.

John gives in quickly, undoing the front of his pants and tugging his underwear low enough that he can get his dick out. A sigh of relief spills for when he squeezes his length, finally able to satisfy himself after all the teasing. Jaren tries to move himself backwards against John. The alpha growls and shoves their hips together, grinding his cock against his wet, puckered hole. Jaren groans before smothering his mouth with his hand, legs twitching, searching for more contact.

“You’re gonna do something for me,” John tells him, a growl rumbling beneath his words. “You’re gonna lie there like a good little bitch and take my dick. If you behave, I’ll knot you. Fill you up and keep you hanging off my cock as I cover you in bruises and marks until you remember who your mate is.”

Jaren is quick to nod along, wiggling his hips once again.

John falls for it without thinking, wrapping a hand around his shaft. He gets a front-row seat to watching the head disappear inside of Jaren’s rim, listening to the resounding keen that escapes his mate at the sensation. John pants, eyes locked onto the way his omega takes his length, squeezing around him in such a heavenly manner. Jaren whines and scrapes his nails against the marble countertop, pushing his ass back against John until he bottoms out and John sandwiches him against the island counter. The alpha has to readjust his grip on Jaren’s neck, keeping him pinned down where he wants him.

“God, look at you, you’re fucking loving this,” John mutters, beginning to rock his hips back and forward. “You wanted to make me jealous, wanted me to fuck you raw until you scream my name.”

Jaren shudders at his words, breath shaky as he exhales, struggling to think. John can’t help but feel himself preen at the effect he has on his mate, sliding his hand into Jaren’s hair and tugging at it. Jaren arches backwards with a grunt, muscles shifting beneath his skin, biting at his cheek to keep quiet. John doesn’t hold back, fucking into him without hesitation, the slap of skin-on-skin repeating over and over.

His words come out low when he growls, “If you wanna be a whore and go ’round scenting and rubbin’ up on other alphas, I’m gonna treat you like a filthy cum slut.”

Jaren lets slip a desperate wail. “Fuck!” John doesn’t doubt that the others had overheard. They’re bound to know what’s going on. John tugs at his hair some more, admiring the way Jaren’s face scrunches up as he moans with every motion.

Between all the teasing and taunting, the grinding and the dirty talk, the risk of being caught and the satisfaction of fucking his mate, John knows he won’t last long. But what surprises him the most is how Jaren seems to be much farther along than he is. John snarls and leans forward, pressing his lips to Jaren’s shoulder and panting against his skin. He thrusts into his omega with reckless abandon, his pleasure building within his stomach with every motion, every sound, every touch.

John purrs out, “When you cum, you say _my fucking name._ If you fucking forget who your _mate_ is, I’ll get you a collar with my name on it and make you wear it around _everywhere._ ” Jaren chokes on his own tongue at the idea, clenching around John’s length. The alpha moans and pulls on Jaren’s locks, tugging a cry from his omega, a mix of pain and pleasure. “C’mon, Smit, don’t you want my knot? I’ll plug up your sweet ass and keep you stuck on my cock for as long as you need.” Jaren keens at him once again, sweat forming on his skin, making it glisten under the kitchen lights. John growls louder and keeps pushing into him, Jaren’s thighs spasming and shaking the closer he gets to his blissful end. He’s already on the homestretch.

Jaren’s breath hitches.

John leans forward and bites at the back of his neck.

He hits his climax like a truck running a red light at a busy intersection. “John!” Jaren scrambles against the counter, shuddering, face twisted up with his ecstasy as he rocks his hips, slick coating his ass and thighs. He pulses around John’s length and the alpha keeps fucking into him, the swelling base of his knot growing bigger and bigger with every squeeze.

John growls against his skin, taking a moment to make sure a bruise forms before he kisses over the area, sucking on it harder to form a couple more hickeys. He doesn’t let up on his mate, his own oncoming orgasm so close, just within reach. His breathing grows heavier, lips parted and dry as he thrusts into Jaren, digging his fingers into his mate’s hip.

“Who’s your alpha?” he asks. Jaren whimpers and peers at him sideways, still panting, utterly out of it with his eyes glazed over. John snarls at him and gives a particularly harsh thrust, pulling a moan from his mate at the overstimulation. “Fuckin’ tell me, you desperate, horny slut.” John slaps an open-palm over Jaren’s ass, listening to the resounding yelp and groan that follows. **“Who’s your** **_fucking_ ** **alpha?”**

“You, John, you,” he says, throat raspy from its recent overuse. John preens at his words, watching Jaren gasp and bounce from foot to foot. “Alpha, please, I need you, I need your knot so bad.”

God, fuck, yes, John’s been waiting far too long to screw his omega like this.

Shoving his swollen knot inside of Jaren, John moans at his mate’s body clenching around him, causing him to swell even more, locking them together. He grinds their hips against one another; the pleasure running through him growing with every little push and pull. John watches the way his knot tugs at his omega’s rim, making the other whimper and groan. The alpha rocks harder into Jaren. Hips smack against the island counter before John finds his release and bites his mate once again, leaving behind another noticeable mark. He doesn’t stop moving through his orgasm, smothering his moan and relishing in the flood of bliss coursing through his every limb.

John leans back slightly and kisses at the forming bruises. “Shit, yeah, take it all, you want me so bad, don’t you?” he purrs out. Jaren nods at him mindlessly, whimpering and struggling to move in a coordinated manner. John rolls their hips in tandem a couple more times before coming to a stop. Lidded eyes blink at his omega, panting and sweat-laden as he licks his lips. “You look so fucked-out, god. Bet you want a second cock in your mouth so you can get filled up from both ends, used like a needy whore.”

“You’re gonna turn me on again,” Jaren warns.

Normally, John wouldn’t care, wouldn’t mind going for another round. But he can vaguely hear the TV from the other room and the sounds of their friends talking to each other. So, for now, the alpha pets at Jaren’s hair and kisses at the marks he had left all over his mate. “ _Fiiiine,_ but you’re giving me cuddles, whether you like it or not,” he states as he wraps his omega in his arms and nuzzles against him.

Judging by the resounding purr he hears in response, Jaren is more than fine with the compromise. His eyes shut as he leans back into his alpha and sighs with content.

John might have to tell him to flirt with other alphas more often if _this_ is how it’s going to end…

**Author's Note:**

>  _Yeah, I know that there's no pleasing you  
>  When you know that you're not teasing me  
>  ~~s~~ He's an absolute terror for Absolute Territory_  
> {[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFZKgf5WG0g)}
> 
> * * *
> 
> thank u for reading yo!!  
> this may be my first _officially posted_ nsfw fic, but, trust me, it is not my first time writing it, nor will it be my last c;


End file.
